


a grand old romp through the woods

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, wilson is the grue au, wilson's crush is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson is the Grue, and the Grue most certainly doesn't think about silly things such as crushes.
Relationships: Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	a grand old romp through the woods

It's a dark and stormy night in the Constant so far, dear Dreamer. You might be wondering why I am starting the story with this very sentence, criticized by people for a few dozen years.

Well, that's because I wanted to.

It's a dark and stormy night, and a Grue sits outside.

He is not allowed to go into the tent that he longs so desperately to get into. They have made sure of that.

He longs to sleep, to rest and to dream.

The fire in the collection of stones and ashes has long since died down into cooling charcoal and barely any embers, died out due to the water falling from the skies.

The Grue whines, quietly. His hair is soaked, and so is the rest of his body. Everything is soaked.

Not even the ground offers any salvation from the wetness. Of course, not that he should expect it to, considering how dirt loves to stick to him as mud and dry off in clumps.

A little bit of rustling from inside the tent.

He hopes she's having a decent sleep for once. It's what she deserves.

He may or may not have recently become enamoured with the lady. He's not too sure how it happened, but he still can't come into the light without feeling burning all across his body, so he watches from afar, outside the fire's light and in the safety of the darkness.

She likes roses. He knows this from watching her and hearing her comment about one.

Really, he shouldn't be spending so much time here, he has other people to terrorize.

But he's decided that he's on break for a little while. Especially in such crappy weather conditions. The feeling of mud on him is not comfortable at all, and he takes a seat anyways.

He shuts his eyes, and quietly begins to purr in hope that it'll bring her some comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> literally needed to write something. 300 words, baybee.


End file.
